X-Women
''X-Women ''is an upcoming Filipino musical superhero film based on the female superhero team of the same name. Produced by Love Autopsy Pictures and distributed by Gray Knight Digital, It is the sixth installment of Love Autopsy Universe and the first film in X-Women trilogy. The story inspired by the comic book X-Women written by Chris Claremont and illustrated by Milo Manara and the 1989 animated film The Little Mermaid based on Brother's Grim fairytale of the same name. The film is directed, written, edited and choreograph by Gray Knight and stars an ensemble cast including Jewel Barco, Jane Sauquillo, Jade Cho, Missy Sanarez, Xyriel Sauquillo, Lyka Campbell, Lina Sauquillo, Ivy Ancero, Ahnther Ancero and Knight. The film is promoted under the name of Gardania's Princess Squad until Gray Knight Digital decided to change it's title. Synopsis In the continuation of Love Autopsy Universe, Princess Sharpay, Gabriella, Kelsi, Genevieve, and Erika united as X-Women but the team will be facing their greatest threat yet in Gardanian history as an Ancient enemy under the sea resurfaces. Cast *Jewel Barco as Princes Sharpay-A mutant who can manipulate the weather. The team leader of X-Women and Gardania's crowned princess, heiress of the throne. *Jane Sauquillo as Princess Gabriella-X-Women's second in command and Sharpay's best friend. She is a mutant with telekinesis and telepathic powers. *Gray Knight as Prince Ryan/Rogue-A student at Princess Music Academy and a mutant who can absorb the energy and abilities of anyone he touches. *Lianne Sauquillo as Princess Kelsi-A member of X-Women with the ability to phase in any matter. *Jade Cho as Princess Genevieve/Psylocke-A telepathic mutant who can create psionic sword in her mind and a member of X-Women. *Missy Sanarez as Scarlet Witch/Princess Anna-a Telepathic mutant who can also engage in magic and hypnosis. She is a member of X-Women. *Xyriel Sauquillo as Princess Erika/Jubilee-A mutant with the power to generate pyrotechnic energy plasmoids from her hands. She is a young team member of X-Women. *Lina Sauquillo as Miss Minchin-Headmistress of Princess Music Academy *Lyka Campbell as Princess Lacey-A mutant who can create and control water and any other liquid. She is a student of Princess Music Academy. *Anther Ancero as Queen Ursula-An ancient Queen of the Atlantica who is cursed after merging herself with dark magic. *Mikko Sanarez as Mikko/Quicksilver *RJ Manipol as Kristoff/Magneto *Ibs Sauquillo as Miss Amelia *Ivy Sauquillo as Princess Hadley/Nightcrawler-A mutant with the ability of teleportation and student of Princess Music Academy. *Rosa Sarence as The Enchantress/Maymay-A Goddess from the planet of Asgard. She possessed telapathy and magic. *Myra Nobleza as Mhaira *Lina Campbell as Queen Lucy *Martin Manipol as Olaf Production Casting The film features the returning cast members from Princess Music Academy, including Jewel Barco, Jane Sauquillo, Lianne Sauquillo, Lina Sauquillo and Jade Cho while Missy Sanarez, Xyriel Sauquillo, Lyka Ancero, Lina Ancero and Ibs Sauquillo was cast to reprise their roles in a bigger capacity after their roles where cut shorter in 2017's Gabriella: War of Gardania ''to favor the new characters. '''Filming' Principal Photography commenced on January 11 2014 in The Orchard. a Golf Course in Dasmarinas Cavite as part of the films envisioned after Princess Music Academy and continued in May 13 2015 in Imus Cavite, the film was also shot in two different resorts in Cavite at Saniya Resort in May 15 2016 and in Tubigan Resort in May 20 2017. Marketing The first official teaser of the film was released on Youtube on May 11 2018 under the name of Gardania's Princess Squad. On February 22 2019, the full trailer was released. On December 15 2019, Gray Knight announced the change of title of the film into X-Women along with it's first poster on Instagram, Facebook and Twitter. On December 16, the first single of the official soundtrack "Dadalhin" performed by Lyka Ancero was released on Soundcloud along with it's music video on Gray Knight Digital. Exclusive photos of the film including the characters of Storm, Jean Grey, Jubilee and Lacey was released on Instagram on December 17. The first teaser under the X-Women title was released on Youtube on December 21 2019 followed by an Exclusive Facebook teaser on December 25. Category:List of Love Autopsy Cinematic Universe Films Category:Filipino Fantasy Film Category:Filipino Web Television Film